Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When processing and generating large datasets, a first dataset may be joined with a second dataset based on a condition. By way of example, in a MapReduce framework, a first dataset and a second dataset may be divided into parts, where the parts may be distributed to one or more mappers. The one or more mappers may be configured to map the parts of the first and second datasets to produce an output. One or more reducers may receive the output from the mappers, and may reduce the output from the mappers to facilitate a join of the first dataset with the second dataset.